Let It go
by Elsa Alicorn
Summary: Story Begins in Town named Ice Empire. The town was in land called Frozen Temple. One pony, named Elsa, will start an adventure in Equestria after she runned away...
1. Prologue

Everything happened on that painfull day...or the second one... I was sitting in my room. Alone, in silence. I've lived in town named Ice Empire. The town was in the land called Frozen Temple. I slowly lifted my red eyes when I heard someone calling me. It was my sister, Anna. I started to cry even more.

Every year, she comes to my door, asking me to come play out with her, but I never went out of that room. I was scared, scared to hurt her.

"I did once, and never again." I whispered to myself. I looked around my room. It was full of ice. Everything I touched with my hoof. If I would touch anything with hooves, it'll froze. I hoped my sister would go, but she stayed

"Please..." She whispered in a sad tone. I shook my head in silence.

After a few minutes everything was silent, she left. I slowly walked to the window. There was bunch of children playing and laughing in the snow... I sighed.

"I miss that good times..." I said to myself.

Suddenly, the door opened. I turned around and saw my parents walking to me.

"Hello Elsa." My dad said. He had his serious face. I knew something was wrong...

"What happened?" I asked worried. Floor under me started to freeze. My mum gave me warm smile.

"Oh, it's nothing honey, don't worry. We just need to go to another town to fix some problems. We're going in the morning. We're going with ship and we'll be back about a day or two." She replied. I nodded slowly.

"All right. See you in a few days, I guess..." I replied. They nodded and left. I sighed and walked to bed where I fell asleep in tears... I dreamed something I didn't have in a long time. Freedom.

I woke up a few hours later. My pillow was wet. I slowly rose up from bed and walked to the door. I slowly opened it, seeing confused guard who was staring at me.

"Do you need something, princess?" Guard asked. I nodded in agreement.

"I just came to see do you have any news about my parents." I said. He shook his head.

"No, we don't. But we're expecting their letter tomorrow." He said. I slowly nodded in silence.

"Can I walk around the castle a bit? I'm lonley in my room." I replied. He nodded.

"As long as you dont go outside or near other people." He said. I nodded happily and walked away.

I smiled as I ran all around the castle for 1 hour. Suddenly, I heard someone coming. I started to run as fast as I could. My parents never let me to near someone becouse they were scared. Scared someone will kill me becouse they'll think I'm the monster.

I Ran to my doors and opened them with my magic. The guard looked confused at me, but I didn't care. I ran inside and jumped in bed. I sighed in relief. I looked at the window. It was dark outside. The moon was high in the sky. I read somewhere that in Equestria, Princess Luna raise the moon.

"It looks its time to sleep. And Luna sure did a good job. I wish I could meet her one day... but right. It wont happen..." I said to myself. I turned to a picture of my parents on the wall. I smiled at them.

"Good night. I hope to see you soon..." I trailed off. I yawned and jumped in bed and fell asleep with a little smile on my face.

Sunshine came throughout my windows to my eyes. I groaned, putting a pillow on my head. After a few minutes I finally got up. Yawning, I fixed my long, white mane into braids and brushed my teeth. I looked to my left and saw breakfast on the little table under the picture

"Hm...It looks delicious." I was slowly walking to the table, but door shot open. I gasped, turning my head to the doors. I saw a guard with terrified face.

"Princess, I have a message for you...its...about your parents..." he trailed off, looking at the ground. I knew something was wrong. My eyes widened and floor under me froze.

"Wha- what h-happened?" I asked. My face was full of worry and my eyes started to tear up.

It's-they-" I cut him off. I just couldn't wait.

"What happened!" I yelled. Floor was froozing and everything around. He took step back. My eyes started to tear up.

"I- they had an accident at sea... about halfway of their trip- there was big storm...They haven't survived. I'm sorry." He said. My body froze. I stared at him in shock. Tears started to fall off my face in silence.

"Princess, do you want an-" I cutted him off.

"No. Just- leave me alone." I said. He still stood there.

"Are you sh-" he started, but I cut him off again.

"I said NO!" I yelled that the whole town could hear me. He nodded and ran out, slamming the doors. I locked them with my magic. After that I sat on the floor. Tears started to fall even faster.

" No-no! It can't be! They're not gone!" I yelled. After that I burst intotears.

I cried like that about 3 hrs when I heard knocking on doors. I didn'twant to speak with someone, so I just stood in silent

" Sis? I-It's me, Anna." I heard my sister behind the doors. I sighed, still in silence

"Please... don't shut me out again ... not now when I need you the most..." she trailed off. I never wanted to shut her out, but I didn't have a choice

After a few minutes, she left. I climbed in bed. I fell asleep... dreaming my parents...the ones I lost forever...


	2. coronation and run away

Three years have passed after death of my parents and today my coronation day.

I sighed sadly, looking at myself in the mirror I stood up and walked to the window. I put my hoof on it.

"Don't let them in, don't make them see, be the good girl you always had to be." I walked to picture of my parents. Under the picture was a little table with candle and apple. I took them in my hooves.

" Make one wrong move and everypony will know." Candle and apple froze. I fast dropped them back and walked to the doors.

"It's only for tonight." I said to calm myself down. I opened the doors. Some guards were standing there. I walked outside to the balcony. I opened large balcony doors with my magic. The sun shone through the open balcony.

Fillies and colts were playing all around the town while others were decorating the town. Even if coronation was for 5 hrs, some of ponies waited in front of the doors of the castle

"This is going to be one long night..."

Finally, 5 hours have passed and I was walking to the Reverend. Assembly sang the solemn song. I came in front of the reverend. My sister was standing next to me. I bowed and put my hands on my heart. In the corner of my eye I saw my sister waving to someone, but I ignored it. Assembly puts the crown (or tiara) on my head. I slowly rose up. After I rose up, he hung me Sacred object that represent my kingdom. I wanted to take them with magic, but he stopped me.

"Your magesty, you need to take it with your hooves." He said. I gluped. I took big breath and I took them in my hooves. I turned around to face the public.

"With this..." he started so slowly. I bit my lip. I could feel the items froze.

'Hurry up!' I thought.

"...I pronounce you new queen of Frozen Temple. I represent you queen Elsa!" After that, I fast gave back the objects. I smiled and waved in public while they were clapping for me.

'Maybe this won't be so bad.'

It was a dance party and everypony had fun. Music was playing and everypony danced and talked and ate... After the song was over, guard stepped in front of everypony.

"Welcome queen Elsa of Frozen Temple." I walked on stage, facing public with a warm smile

"Welcome princess Anna of Frozen Temple." She ran on stage with nervous, awkward smile. I just stood there, smiling warmly at ponies who were clapping in front of me. Anna looked away awkwardly, playing with her mane. I turned my head to her with a warm smile.

"Hey." I said to her. She was little shocked. I didn't blame her. We didn't talk for months, heck maybe for years!

"Oh. H-hi me? ...um...Hi!" She seemed happy. Ok...she was always happy, but still... she seemed happier than before. I smiled, looking at her.

"You look beautiful." I said. She smiled but she still seemed nervous.

"You beautifuller. I mean, you're not 're just more beautiful." I smiled at her. She seemed relaxed.

"Thanks." I said kindly. I looked back at public. They were dancing and laughing.

"So this is what a party looks like." I said, still looking at ponies in front of me.

"It's warmer than I thought." She replied. Suddenly, I smelled something yummy. I looked at my sister.

"What is that amazing smell?" I asked. We sniffed the smell. We both turned to each other.

"Chocolate." We both said in the same time. After that we started to giggle. Anna opened mouth to speak, but guard cuts her off.

Your majesty, the Governor of Southen Ice Islands-" governor cuts him off.

"From Northern Ice Islands!" Governor corrected angrily. Governor was...very old and he looked annoying. He had his uniform on. I just kept smiling.

" As your popper in charge, I want to have a first dance with the queen." He said, doing some moves what seem to impossible to do for a colt of his age. I knew I couldn't dance with him because I would probably freeze him. Suddenly, (while he was doing his ... dance?) His fake hair fell from his head. My sister and I gasped and started to Lough. And then, an idea appeared in my mind.

"Thank you, only I don't dance." I replied.

"Oh." He replied, disappointed.

"But my sister does." I pointed at her. She started to giggle and laugh. Suddenly, the governor took Anna's arm

"Oh, lucky you!" And with that, he took her in center of the room where everypony was dancing. I started to Lough like crazy when he started at dance around her like a chicken. She turned around and gave me 'you'll-see-yours' look. I just smiled in reply. Suddenly, the music stoped and my sister came to me.

"Wow, that was...impressing?" I said with smal giggle.

"Thanks, expecialy with colt in heels" (that were boots...) I giggled.

"Are you shure you're ok?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes...Never been better. I wish you could be like this all the time!" She replied.

"Me too!" I replied happily. Suddenly, my smile dropped as I remembered the past and my 'prison'. I looked away.

"But I can't." I replied.

"But, If you just-. She came to me and I turned around.

"I just can't." I replied. I sighed, trying to calm down. She took steps away.

"Excuse me for a minute." And with that she left me. The next thing I saw was her dancing with somepony.

After the dance was over, she left with him somewhere. I sighed, looking around. I slowly sat on Chair what was in the corner of the stage.

'And I was wrong...'

I was talking with some ponies when I heard a familiar voice calling me. "Elsa!" I turned around and saw my sister coming with same colt with whom she was dancing an hour before.

"I mean, queen Elsa." She bowed. I rolled my eyes with smile. She rose up happily.

"Here I represent prince of the Southen Ice Islands, Hans" Anna introduced him to me.

"Your majesty." He bowed.

"We want you... to come to our marriage." They replied in usion. They hugged each other with a big grin. My smile dropped.

'What?!' I thought.

"M- marriage?" I asked. She squeaked.

"Yes!" She said happily.

"Explain me. I'm confused." I raised an eyebrow. She smiled happily.

"Well... we didn't have enough time to think about the details. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. We will need frosted ice cream and- oh! We can have it here!" I looked confused at them and I was slowly starting to piss off. I really cared about my sister and I didn't want somepony to ruin her life just like that.

"Here?" I asked. Hans spoke before I could say anything.

"Absolutely." Hans answered. I wanted to stop that.

"I-" I started, but Anna cut me off.

"Oh! We can call you'r brothers to come!" Anna replied.

"I-I-" But than, they cutted me off again.

"Shure!" Hans replied. I was pissed. I sighed to calm down.

"Wait! Nopony's brothers are staying here. Nopony is getting married." I said to them. They stoped smiling and stared blankly at me.

"W-what?" Anna asked me, confused and broken.

"May I talk to you? Alone?" I asked her with nervous face. She shook her head.

"Whatever you got to say, you'll say to both of us." Anna said, standing next to Hans.

"Fine. You can't marry a pony you just met." I replied.

"What? You can if its true love!" She said. I tried to stay cold.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" I asked. I just wanted to protect her, but she had other plans.

"Well, more than you. You just know how to shut ponies out." Anna said. I felt my heart sunk.

'I can't believe she said that!'I thought sadly. I knew my sister was stubborn and when she gets mad, she could kill you with words. But I never expected her to say that. It just broke me into pieces.

"I know you want to marry, but my answer is still no. Now, e...excuse me." I replied, walking away from them, looking at the ground.

"Your majesty! If I may-" I heard a Hans' voice. I cut him off.

"No, you may not. I think you should go. The party is over. Close the gates" I said to guards as I was walking away.

"What? Elsa, no, no!" Anna took my hoof. It hurt really bad.

"W-what? Let me go!" I looked at her, shocked.

"Elsa. Please! I can't live like this anymore!" Anna said. I looked at her for a second.

"Then leave." I said. She froze in place. Her face has been blank just like mine. I looked at the floor, turning my back to Anna. I didn't dare to look at her eyes after what I said. I started to leave when I heard her voice from behind.

"What did I ever do to you?" She asked angrily. I felt awkward because she was making a scene

"Anna, enough..." I trailed off, but she just keeps yelling.

"Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? Why are you so afraid?!" She asked.

"I said, enough!" I was pissed off and I let it out in wrong time. I lost control. I turned around and I froze everything in front of me and I created the ice that was sharper than any knife. The ice came to my sister and the governor. Everypony gasped. Ice could kill my sister and others if they haven't moved away. My eyes widened.

'Oh horseapples!' I thought. Every pony stared at me.

"They took monster to be a queen." Governor whispered, but enough loud that some ponies could hear him.

"Elsa?" Anna said sweetly. I looked at everypony in front of me. I felt like I was going to cry, but I tried to not. After a few seconds of staring, I ran outside. I opened doors with my magic. I stopped when I saw a bunch of ponies who started to clap for me.I turned around and saw guards running towards me. I gasped and ran into the clapping crowd of ponies. I stopped in front of the colt who bowed in front of me.

"Queen Elsa." I looked around and started to run. I was running but I stopped in front of mare with little filly in her hooves.

"Your majesty, are you all right?" She asked me. Baby in her hooves started to giggle. I started to move back when I bumped into the waterfall. I gasped. I got scared for a second and froze whole waterfall. I turned around and gasped when I saw what I've done. Suddenly,I heard yelling at the doors.

"There she is! catch her!" Guards yelled. I didn't want to hurt any pony.

"Stay away. P-please, stay away." I put my hooves in front of me for defence, but instead of that, I shooted another ball of snow and ice at them. Everypony gasped and guards fell on the ground.

"Monster. Monster!" Gouverer said, pointing with hoof at me. I looked at my hooves and turned around. Ponies what were cheering for me now hide. Mare hid her filly away from me in fear. One tear rolled down my cheek. I started to run.

"Elsa!" Anna called me, but I just kept running, not daring to look back. I ran out of the castle and ran to the sea. I stood on it and water under me froze. I gasped. I looked back and saw that guards were on my tail. I started to run on sea. Guards were Pegasus so they followed me from the sky...

After 1 hour of non-stop running, the guards finally gave up. I was really tired, but I was in the middle of nothing so I started to fly until I find some village. I flew like that about 15 minutes when I saw big light. I smiled to myself.

"Finally." I replied. I tried to come there, but I was too tired so I fell on soft, cold snow and fell asleep. I felt someone above me and thats the last thing I remember after everything went blank.


End file.
